Leona West
is a PriPara idol and 8th grader at Paprika Private Academy. He is voiced by Yuki Wakai, a member of i☆Ris. He is the younger twin brother of Dorothy West and is of Canadian (his father) and Japanese (his mother) descent. His favorite saying is "If Dorothy○○, then me too..." (?) His preferred brand is Fortune Party. He made a cameo debut in Episode 12. In Episode 14, he forms a unit called Dressing Pafé with Shion Todo and Dorothy West. Appearance Leona has short, curly, light-pink hair, with a braid worn on the left side of his head and a slender body. His eyes are dark pink, and he has a beauty mark under his left eye. Personality Leona is quite shy and would wither away if not for Dorothy. He often follows whatever Dorothy does as an example, such as pretending to faint if he would, or dislike someone if he does. This changes as the season continues and he starts to gain more confidence to do more on his own without Dorothy. He also becomes slightly more outgoing. He has a relaxing atmosphere about him and can easily calm others, most notably young children. This is emphasized by his catchphrase "(Tension) relax!". Relationships *Dorothy West - They're twin siblings and are very close. Dorothy is also very protective of Leona and values her highly as his sibling. *Usagi - After Usagi is ditched by Sophie in order to join SoLaMi♡SMILE, Usagi and Dorothy share vengeful feelings for SoLaMi♡Smile, so he agrees to make them into the better unit. Leona does what Dorothy does. *Shion Todo - He is the neutral barrier between her sister and Shion from fighting. Although he is friendly with her sister, he is equally as friendly to Shion. Shion thinks that she is beautiful and values his friendship. *Sophie Hojo - Sophie and Leona are similar in the sense that they initially couldn't do anything on their own. Because of this, Sophie offered him advice on how to change himself and the two became friends. Sophie also became the first person Leona traded Friend Tickets with outside of Dorothy. *Laala Manaka - After the performance in Episode 20 he trades Friend Tickets with her. Significant Coords *Twin Gingham Coord - His casual coord in the PriPara world until Episode 28. *Fortune Party L Cyalume Coord - His typical Cyalume Change coord. Starting from Episode 29 - Episode 38 this coord becomes his casual coord. *Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord - His coord used when he Cyalume Changes with Dressing Pafé. *Dream Fortune Party R Cyalume Coord - His coord used as his casual as an upgrade to the Fortune Party L Cyalume Coord. From Episode 39 - present. *Fresh Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord - His new cyalume coord to replace his old Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord. From Episode 53 - present. Etymology Leona: Meaning "Lion", which is ironic since he is quite shy, coming from the word "Leon". Its origin is Latin. West: West is a direction on a map. This can be considered a pun since Laala's last name means center, Mirei's last name means south, and Sophie's last name means "Northern line" (north). Trivia *His name is written as "Reona" in official PriPara merchandise. *His birthday is February 5th. **His Zodiac sign is Aquarius. *He and Dorothy are in the same grade as Mirei, Shion, and Fuwari. *Dorothy and Leona are the first main characters in the PriPara universe to be twins. *Leona shares his preferred brand (Fortune Party) with his sister, making them the first main characters to share a brand. * Leona made a cameo debut in Episode 12. * His name (Leona / 'Re'ona) is based on the second note of the Solfège scale. * Although Shion is the center of Dressing Pafé, Leona has more solos in the Opening Songs, (Make it! and Miracle☆Paradise). * Unlike Dorothy, as seen in Episode 17, Leona isn't easily frightened. * Leona is confirmed to be male in Episode 18. Despite this, however, Leona is shown as having a "feminine" figure while performing at PriPara. This may be due PriPara's ability to change a person's physical appearance. * In Episode 20, it was revealed that both Leona and Dorothy inherit their personality from their mother. * Before Episode 18, Leona's real Cyalume Change Aura did not appear. Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Idol Category:Student Category:West Family Category:Paprika Private Academy Middle School Student Category:Pop Idol Category:Fortune Party User Category:Dressing Pafé Member Category:Movie Character Category:Twin Category:SoLaMi♡Dressing Member Category:S1 Main Character Category:Characters Category:Dressing Flower Member